Pokemon: The Discovery of Soul-Sync Evolution
by goodwin761
Summary: Join Alexa, a young 19-year-old pokemon trainer as she delves into the mysteries of the newly Discovered Pokemon Evolution known as Soul-Synchronization Evolution or Soul-Sync Evolution for short. All while A New Pokemon Team forms on the eve of the great discovery, with a singular mission in mind, Protecting Mankind and pokemon alike. Mature Topics Warning.


**\- Author Goodwin761 Wants to Talk! -**

Hey Everyone, Welcome to my latest Story!

It's been a long time since I first uploaded a story and after a long time, I finally decided to resume being an author. The World of Pokemon is by far one of my most nostalgic memories from since I saw the Original Pokemon animation when I was a young child and since then I've been very interested in this world that brought me so many memories that continue to happen even as a young adult.

After the concept of Mega-Evolution was introduced, the thought of other forms of evolution began to form in my mind with this being by far the most recent and the one I have put the most thought into, The Power known simply as Soul-Synchronization Evolution Or Soul-Sync Evolution for short. It is the concept where both Trainer AND their pokemon Unite as one and become a singular being, a form of complete and utter trust between the two sentient beings.

As the Story will Progress, the mysteries of Soul-Sync Evolution will slowly unfold and change the world of pokemon forever. As the author of this Tale, I invite you all to share with me this journey as it unfolds before our eyes. We will see plenty of new faces and quite a fair amount of familiar ones as well.

I will warn you however, this will not be a story that is without its dark moments, moments that are not for those who are uncomfortable with mature topics

 **There will be mentions of Rape, mature descriptions of the characters, Violence and there will be Death involved, among other topics.**

Keep this in mind as you experience this story alongside side me, as things will get dark at times.

There ARE other surprises waiting in store, but they are relevant to the plot and aren't as Dark as some of the things you will know of in this story.

Now then, with all that out of the way, I welcome you all, on this journey into the world of pokemon, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will telling the story, ok then...

Let's begin!

 **\- Author Goodwin761 has Ended the pre-chapter speech -**

 **\- Author Goodwin761 has dropped Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, Please Support the Official Release -**

\- Date: Unknown, Time: Unknown -

Trails of Blue and Red glowing lights fly through the forest around them, the trees and plant life around them shake and shudder violently as two unknown combatants fight ferociously with no regard to the surrounding area, many of the wild pokemon have already fled the scene of neverending flashes of blue and red, The Blue light fires spheres of blue energy at the red combatant who counters with a bright crimson beam.

The Blue light evading in a blur of azure and silver and begins to rush the red light, creating a glowing blue bastard sword-like construct in their right hand while the red light creates a Red glowing Katana structure in their right hand as well, sparks igniting as the two constructs of energy turned into weapons clash violently, creating a shockwave that pushes outwards with no clear indication of either side holding the advantage in terms of force.

The Two lights back away, twirling their construct blades and rush each other when-

"Alexa, Time to get up honey!"

A Young 19-year-old woman groans as she opens her eyes, mesmerizing silver eyes dull with sleepiness taking in her surroundings.

"What a weird dream" The woman says, yawning as she sits up and looks at her clock, 8:30 am, the date August 10th, 2018. She rubs her eyes and gets out of bed, her dark blue pajamas doing a poor job at hiding her Voluptuous and sexy body, E-cup breasts with wide hips and large bubbly butt, her long midnight black hair reaching just above her hips and her muscles are lean but well hidden by the curves of her body.

"Alexa, are you up yet honey?" an older woman's voice cries out, A great deal of care and kindness emanating from the voice.

"Yes mom, I'm up!" The 19-year-old Woman shouts, now revealed to be Alexa. Alexa is a young woman who lives with her mother in Saffron City, Kanto. She and her mother were born in Sinnoh but moved to Kanto so her mother could be with her Daughter. While her mother works at Silph Co, Alexa herself is a very talented pokemon trainer who, with her starter which turned out to be a Riolu instead of the Piplup she was originally aiming for. Despite the error, she chose to instead keep Riolu and together they went from region to region, from Sinnoh to Hoenn To Johto and then to Kanto, she and her partner who after working together with a young trainer with his Pikachu and all of his friends and stopped Team Galactic, Evolved into a Lucario when she needed it most despite lacking normal requirements to evolve.

A few minutes later, Alexa walks out of her room wearing a Black T-shirt with the words "My Eyes aren't here" on it, Tight black combat shorts and Black sneakers with a dark blue trim. Smirking as if enjoying an unseen victory she begins to walk to the kitchen when she stops.

"I hope you weren't trying to be the first to sample your mother's delicious food Alexa." Says a voice from behind her, grizzled yet caring male tone emanating from the presence behind her.

"Of course not Lucius, it's not like you aren't already enjoying the poke-food she makes you." Alexa says with humor in her voice, turning around to meet the presence behind her. A Lucario roughly her height stares her down, a visible scar from a battle between his eyes. This is Alexa's Partner, His name is Lucius and he is a Pokemon gifted with the power of aura, Lucius is a Lucario with the ability known as Protean, something utterly Impossible under normal circumstances, his original ability lost during the Alamos Incident when He and Darkrai fought side by side against the pokemon of time and space, Dialga and Palkia.

"What can I say Alexa, your mother is an excellent cook if I may say so myself" Lucius Retorts, his fanged muzzle smirking due to the friendly banter that happens every morning.

"Indeed, mom always tends to make the yummiest food." Alexa says with a cheerful smile, soon turning competitive as does Lucius's smirk.

"Race you to the Kitchen Lucius?" Alexa challenges, cracking her knuckles as if in preparation for the coming daily ritual.

"Let's see who is the tie-breaker, We're both at 20 wins" Lucius comments, getting into a ready stance.

"Indeed, although I am winning this time." Alexa retorts playfully, getting ready as she counts down with her fingers. Three, Two, 1...

They begin to race downstairs, ducking and jumping over obstacles that are the furniture in their home, which is, by the way, a rather Expensive Two story house just outside Saffron City Center. Soon, however, they get to the kitchen at the exact same time as each other, both chuckling as they take a moment to rest up. A woman with Black hair and crimson eyes greets them, wearing a wine-red turtle neck-shirt that not-so-subtly shows off her DD-cup bust and tight pants and like her daughter, black sneakers only with a red trim instead. This is Alexa's Mother, Catherine Ketchum, Delia Ketchum's sister-in-law and the sister of Red Ketchum who is the secret champion of Kanto.

"Must you two do this every time I make you both anything?" Catherine says with a jokingly exasperated tone, smiling in a way only a mother could do so. Looking over the two as if inspecting them only to nod simply and go get the two a plate of fresh pancakes, waffles coated in maple syrup and topped with a small amount of whipped cream for the waffles

"Mom, we can't help it as your food is just soooooo goooood~!" Alexa says, moaning sensually at the end of her comment as she takes a bite of the tasty breakfast before her, Lucius also eating his fair share of breakfast and smiling as if in bliss from the heavenly taste of Catherine's Cooking. Catherine sighs in amused exasperation before turning on the TV. They are soon distracted from their breakfast as a breaking news announcement comes on.

 **\- "We Go live at Professor Rowan's Lab In the Sinnoh region, an Important discovery has been made here as Professor Rowan as Discovered a new type of evolution, Professor Rowan could you tell us about this New form of evolution?" The Jubilife Reporter asks.**

 **"Yes well, This Form of Pokemon evolution is the most astonishing variant of evolution I've borne witness to, even the discovery of mega-evolution pales in comparison to this as through the bond of trainer and Pokemon becomes truly strong, the two can merge together to create a being that is the body of a pokemon but the combined mindset of both the pokemon and the trainer, We have taken to Calling this Soul-Synchronization Evolution, or Soul-Sync Evolution for short." Professor Rowan Explains.**

 **"However, much Like Mega Evolution, the Union is temporary and requires that both the trainer and the pokemon have a strong bond in the first place, as well as being genetically and Mentally Compatible with one another to even attempt it." Professor Rowan Elaborates**

 **"So will trainers be able to attempt the same with their pokemon right now Professor?" The Reporter asks, eager to hear more details**

 **"Yes indeed, trainers listening in at this very moment who fit the requirements can do so right now, although they will need either a shard or an intact mega stone or keystone in order to attempt it in the first place, you simply need to activate it while both participants are close enough together so that mega evolution is not triggered instead." Professor Rowan explains to both the Reporter and the people at home watching."**

 **"Thank you professor Rowan for telling us about the wonders of this new form of Pokemon Evolution, back to you Julie!" -**

All Three people at the table are shocked silent before Lucius and Alexa sport wide challenging grins as Catherine looks at the two while shaking her head at the two's antics.

"Are you thinking what I'm Thinking Lucius?." Alexa asks Lucius, eager to start looking for a mega stone or keystone, intact or not, to attempt the new form.

"As if I would be unwilling to attempt something so intriguing Alexa." Lucius answers, he himself eager to see what it's like to Undergo the evolution alongside Alexa. They both quickly finish their breakfast and after Alexa grabs her spare pokeballs and her National Pokedex, they head out of their home and head into the city to see if they can't find what they seek locally, after getting her team from the Pokemon Center in Saffron City.

They walk side by side, blissfully unaware of the adventure they will embark on and the changes both will undergo before it ends...

\- Location: Unknown, Date: 10th of August 2018 -

The Breaking News announcement is playing on the radio as a man meditating in a Japanese-style dojo listens attentively to the report, His Long and spiky brown hair tied up in a pony-tail and wearing a black Gi with the Kanji for "Crimson Fox" on the back.

"So, there is a new art to master, a new way to Improve both Human and pokemon." The man says with a strong, disciplined tone, wisdom, and experience flowing from his voice as if he has experienced a great deal. The man gets up from his meditation and walks over to an enshrined portrait of two young men, one a younger version of the man himself, and the other, A Teenage Red Ketchum, both smiling goofy smiles as they pose for the camera.

"It has been 10 long years, My sworn brother has grown strong since we last met and become the Secret Champion of Kanto, while I myself am the Master of the lost Art of Aura, speaking of which..." The Man smiles nostalgically as he uses aura to create a small blue flame to light the incense candles of his Dojo.

"His Son, Ash Ketchum is by far the most extraordinary young man I've had the honor of meeting, A Trainer who has endured much hardship in order to protect both his friends and pokemon-alike, truly one-of-a-kind although I do wish he would finally make it to the Elite Four at times" The man sighs as if mourning lost potential

"His Wife is as beautiful as I remember seeing her on her wedding day, having the honor of being the best man has its perks after all, I do hope My sworn brother is making sure to keep in contact with Delia these days" The man smiles gently, remembering the day that Red and Delia married

"I wonder what his sister Catherine is doing these days, does she still make those delicious strawberry pies and chocolate Pudding I used to love eating together with my sworn brother when I was at his home..?" The man comments smiling before sighing sadly

"It's a shame what happened to Catherine.." The man sighs sadly, as he recalls the events over 19 years ago. He recalls getting the news that Catherine, his sworn brother's own sister, was raped for several hours without anyone knowing until it was too late. One of the Competitors of a competition Catherine was in, A man whose name he no longer recalls, whether or not he truly forgot or just doesn't want to remember it, cornered Catherine and Raped her for several hours straight while she was bound to his own bed. The man recalls the fury he never saw in his sworn brother before that day when they went to rescue his sister once they found out about the rape thanks to her Ralts sending a telepathic message to its trainer's brother, his crimson eyes like pools of blood and anger. The _scum_ was killed on the spot by a vicious aura sphere from his sworn brother that destroyed the rapist's heart.

As if that wasn't the end of Catherine's suffering, it turned out that the _Scum_ had gotten her pregnant intentionally, wanting to force her into marrying him in order to have her all to himself, Catherine despite all that had happened, had kept the child that she did not blame for the father's actions.

"Alexa, Her daughter looks nothing like the bastard that raped her mother, which is good to be sure." The man smiles gently, recalling the young girl that he trained personally, remembering all the times she called him "Sensei" and her training with the Katana. He only wishes he could have taught her the arts of Aura to help her with training the pokemon she received as a starter. He laughs as he recalls how many time she beat up her would-be boyfriends that attempt to woo her for her body, momentarily recalling that the Female Ketchums always tend to have rather generous curves and busts due to some genetic jackpot of sorts while the males were often always suited for more swimmer's builds of muscle rather than any hulking body-builders, a trait that came from their lineage as family who held strong blood-ties to the royalty of Rota.

"It's almost time, however, to make the first move..." The man says as he gets dressed in the traditional armor of the samurai with a katana strapped to his waist, existing his private dojo to be greeted with the sight of At least 2000 men and women, all wearing a similar style of uniform.

"Brothers and sisters, it is time to make ourselves known and strive to keep this world safe from those that would harm it!" The man declares to the many who stand in attention.

"The Many Criminal Organizations would terrorize human and pokemon alike for their own agendas, As such is it is our responsibility as Samurai to be the men and woman of honor to protect both Mankind and Pokemon and ensure the future generations are not endangered by the likes of these _Scum_!" The man declares passionately, speaking entirely from his own feelings and from any sort of script.

"Each of us here has sworn an oath under the blossoming sakura trees to the sword that cuts down Injustice, to be the ones who will do the right thing and ensure the villains of this world will never threaten the peace that this world knows thanks to the acts of Ash Ketchum, and to act with Honor and Dignity that being a Samurai entails." The man says to the many who are here today, the men and women who are ready to do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of mankind and Pokemon alike.

"We are the dragons in the west, The Tigers of the East, The Wolves of the North and the Foxes of the South, So tell me brothers and sisters, who are we?!" The Man Cries out to his followers

"WE ARE TEAM SHOGUNATE!" They cry out in response

"And who am I?!" The Man shouts to his followers

"SHOGUN RYUJIN KAITO!" They respond

"And as Shogun, I decree the beginning of Team Shogunate's Operation Rising Sun!" Shogun Ryujin Declares

"YES MY LORD!" They cry, and they all begin to get ready for the Operation, the area buzzing with activity.

Shogun Ryujin Smiles and walks back into his personal dojo, briefly remembering the days where he was simply, Kaito, Red's sworn brother, and closing the doors to his dojo to resume his meditation.

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 2: The Reunion of Two Trainers!**

 **\- Author Goodwin761 would like to speak with you -**

The First Chapter is done, some general world building and a fair amount of backstory has been revealed and there is still so much to do still.

To be clear, Ryujin is Kaito's Surname and not his First name for those unfamiliar to the Japanese culture and tradition (Even IF I am myself not well versed)

Lucius the Lucario is NOT the only Pokemon Alexa often uses, think of Lucius similar to Pikachu as he utterly despises being in a Pokeball, might see more of that if we ever do a flashback or something.

Alexa also has a very special pokemon in her regular team and It will be a surprise for chapter two.

Join us next time as we see Alexa reunite with a very special trainer from her past.

Review the Story when you get the chance and if you liked it, Follow and favorite it as well

See you next time!

 **\- Author Goodwin761 has returned to where they came from -**


End file.
